Siempre tendremos París
by edemirekly
Summary: Durante su estancia en París, Emily recibe una inesperada visita.


_¡Hola! Esto es un paréntesis en la última historia que estoy escribiendo. Es algo que tenía guardado en mi ordenador y que imaginé como una primera escena (mi idea inicial había sido un salto en el tiempo hasta la vuelta de Emily a D.C.). Finalmente no escribí más allá porque como he comentado muchas veces, el personaje de Hotch siempre me cuesta un poco y no acabo de "pillar su esencia". En cualquier caso, he decidido publicarlo porque creo que puede funcionar con un único capítulo para los que os guste esta pareja._

_Pido disculpas de antemano si no he sabido "dibujar" el personaje._

_x_

_x_

_x_

**_París._**

Emily llevaba cuatro meses oculta en París. Trataba de adaptarse a lo que se había convertido en su nueva vida mientras intentaba no detenerse a pensar que en realidad no sabía cuánto podría alargarse aquello. Echaba de menos a su equipo, que con el paso de los años se habían convertido en lo más parecido que había tenido a una familia. De vez en cuando jugaba alguna partida de scrabble con J.J., pero aparte de eso, no tenía contacto alguno con ellos. Le dolía saber que casi todos la creían muerta, y en realidad tenía que admitir que a veces se sentía así.

Comenzaba a resignarse a que la situación no cambiaría a corto plazo. Ian Doyle, podría mantenerse tan oculto como lo había hecho ella. Y si descubría que estaba viva, no descansaría hasta que le dijera dónde escondía a Declan.

Se encontraba tumbada en el sofa de su pequeño apartamento de París, cuando escuchó dos suaves golpes en la puerta. Dejó el libro a un lado, un poco extrañada, y pensó que tal vez sería su vecina de al lado, una señora mayor que de vez en cuando aparecía sorpresivamente y la obsequiaba con algún postre francés.

Por eso, se quedó congelada cuando a través de la mirilla vio a Hotch.

¿Cómo era posible? Simplemente no podía estar allí. Aún parpadeó un par de veces, conteniendo la respiración, antes de abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, volvió a quedarse tan congelada como hacía unos segundos.

\- ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar?- Le preguntó Hotch arqueando una ceja.

Y entonces Emily jadeó con incredulidad.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué….?- Balbuceó mirando instintivamente hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

\- Estoy solo. Nadie me ha seguido… Pero esperaba un poco de hospitalidad.

En lugar de hacerlo pasar, Emily se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hotch, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que finalmente la envolvió con calidez.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hotch?- Le preguntó casi sin aliento. Y con un gesto de la mano lo invitó a entrar.

Hotch adelantó unos pasos y Emily cerró la puerta tras ellos.

\- Me envían a una misión en Afganistán… Digamos que me las ingenié para dar un rodeo…

Emily contuvo la risa.

\- ¿Un rodeo?- Sonrió- ¿Por otro continente?.

Hotch se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente, y luego se quedó mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas?- Le preguntó con preocupación. Podía darse cuenta de su rostro demacrado y sus ojos enrojecidos- ¿No estás durmiendo?.

Emily se sentó en el sillón y él la siguió.

\- No demasiado… Ya sabes… Pesadillas…. Supongo que las seguiré teniendo hasta que todo esto acabe.

Hotch sintió una infinita compasión por ella. Detestaba que estuviera tan sola, pero era un mal necesario para que estuviera a salvo.

\- Pasará… Ya lo verás- Le aseguró con voz suave.

\- ¿Hay algo nuevo?- Le preguntó Emily sin poder ocultar la ansiedad que todo aquello le provocaba.

\- No demasiado… Pero estamos en ello, Emily. Le cogeremos y entonces podrás volver.

Emily asintió levemente en un gesto de comprensión, y luego volvió a alzar sus ojos tristes hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo lo lleva el equipo? ¿Cómo llevan mi muerte?.

Aquel era un tema sin duda difícil, aunque Hotch ya sabía antes de presentarse en su puerta, que tendrían que tocar.

\- García lo pasó muy mal al principio… Pero al menos expresa sus emociones… Rossi trata de racionalizar las cosas… Reid simplemente no habla de ello… Y Morgan… No sabría decirte si se siente más culpable o más enojado.

Vio que ella bajaba la cabeza.

\- Pero todos se alegrarán muchísimo cuando vuelvas… Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás…

\- Me siento miserable por haberos arrastrado a todo esto… No es justo para vosotros- Se lamentó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Hotch… No creo que todo se vaya a arreglar sólo porque vuelva… Si es que lo hago…

Él la contempló detenidamente y luego le levantó el mentón con la mano, obligándola a mirarlo. En otras circunstancias, habría sido un gesto demasiado íntimo, pero no sabía por qué motivo, ahora parecía lo más natural.

\- Se arreglará… Te lo prometo…

Emily sonrió con tristeza.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. De pronto, se encontraban a solas, muy lejos de su hogar, y mirándose a los ojos como si se hubieran visto por primera vez. Emily sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, y se levantó del sillón.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le ofreció con nerviosismo. Y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina en una esquina del salón.

\- No me vendría mal un café- Aceptó Hotch. -Aún llevo el horario de Virginia.

Emily se echó a reír. Había viajado muchísimo, y normalmente ese tipo de cosas ya no la afectaban, pero podía entenderlo.

\- Un café entonces…

Y se concentró en la tarea que tenía por delante. Unos minutos después, volvió al sillón con una bandeja y dos tazas de café. La dejó sobre la mesita de centro, frente a ellos. Hotch cogió una de ellas, y tomó un sorbo antes de volver a dejarla en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar?…- Le preguntó con curiosidad

\- Me voy mañana...- Le informó e inmediatamente vio la decepción en sus ojos- En realidad, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

Ella se mordió el labio avergonzada. La había leído como un libro abierto.

\- Lo siento…- Se disculpó Emily- Es sólo que ya son cuatro meses y os echo muchísimo de menos. Es cierto que no sabes lo que quieres hasta que lo pierdes…

\- Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso...- Añadió Hotch casi sin pensar. Vio cómo Emily se quedaba paralizada, con expresión desconcertada.

Fue entonces cuando tomó conciencia de la implicación de sus palabras.

\- Perdona… No quise decir….- Trató de arreglar lo que ya no tenía arreglo.

Emily se echó a reír.

\- Está bien, Hotch…. No le contaré a nadie que casi te has declarado a tu subordinada…- Bromeó- Aunque en realidad, ahora mismo técnicamente no eres mi jefe….- Añadió con la diversión reflejada en la cara.

Pero Hotch se había quedado repentinamente serio.

\- No. No lo soy.

Emily que acababa de tomar un sorbo de café, sintió que su corazón se detenía. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando de aquel modo?. No podía negar que siempre había sentido atracción por él, y habría jurado que era mutua. Pero los límites estaban para algo, y ninguno de los dos había tratado nunca de traspasarlos.

Dejó el café en la bandeja y se debatió entre quedarse allí o salir huyendo.

Pero por mucho que su cabeza le gritaba que se levantara y se alejara de él, su cuerpo parecía no obedecerla lo más mínimo. Llevaba cuatro meses allí, sola, y en cuatro meses había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Y ahora estaba a solas con su jefe, que la miraba de aquella forma perturbadora, sin decir una palabra.

\- Hotch...- Susurro sin saber siquiera cómo acabar la frase.

Y lo siguiente que notó fueron sus labios sobre los de ella. Sus labios cálidos, suaves y fuertes al mismo tiempo. No tuvo valor para resistirse. Le rodeó el cuello con sus manos y lo atrajo aún más hacia ella, perdiéndose en aquel beso que tanto habían deseado durante años.

Cuando finalmente se apartaron, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, totalmente perplejos, como si no acabaran de entender lo que había pasado.

Hotch abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Emily lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

\- Por favor… No digas que lo sientes...- Le pidió con el rubor dibujado en sus mejillas- Creo que no podría soportarlo…

Él sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan suya, que pocas veces mostraba. A Emily le gustaba pensar, que la tenía reservada para ella.

\- No lo siento...- Le aclaró él alzando una ceja- Sólo iba a decir que había sido aún mejor de lo que había imaginado.

\- ¡Oh!...- Se quedó un poco descolocada, y luego le dirigió una expresión traviesa- ¿Lo habías imaginado muchas veces Aaron Hotchner?.

Hotch se inclinó sobre ella, y tomándole el rostro con las manos, volvió a besarla. Esta vez de forma más intensa y osada, profundizando en su boca hasta que la oyó gemir suavemente.

Se separó de ella solo lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Unas cuantas...

Emily sintió su aliento en su rostro, y todo su cuerpo tembló.

\- ¿Tienes dónde alojarte esta noche?…

Hotch pudo notar la expectación en su rostro.

\- Esperaba que me invitaras a quedarme...- Le contestó él al oído.

Durante un momento se quedaron en silencio, debatiéndose entre si debían dar el siguiente paso o no.

\- Esperaba que te quedaras...- Le susurró ella antes de perderse definitivamente en sus labios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
